


Christmas Party Take 2

by Nonlinearone1105



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual staff Christmas party ends a little differently than Cuddy expects…but a bit more innocently than Take 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by femslash_today 's porn battle prompt mistletoe. This version ended up decidedly un-porn-like, so I wrote something else to submit to the challenge. Still, I liked this, so it seemed like it was a shame not to post it.

Silk whispered against the back of the chair as she retrieved her wrap, silently berating herself for being so forgetful.  She’d made it all the way to her car before realizing she’d left it.  The cleaning staff had already swooped in, but had thankfully left her wrap alone for the time being.  It was late and she was exhausted and a little tipsy and really didn’t want to have to bother tracking it down.  She fingered the silk idly as she headed for the door again.  She wasn’t paying attention, lost in her own thoughts as she stared unseeingly at the garment, and stopped short as soft hands came to rest on her arms, barely preventing her from colliding with the young woman she found standing in the doorway when her head snapped up in surprise.  Cameron smiled and pointed toward the ceiling.  Tipping her head back, she belatedly remembered the mistletoe that some self-proclaimed comedian had hung in the threshold.

Cameron’s hands were on her again; one sliding around her waist, the other on her cheek, both pulling her closer.  Their lips met and she shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t allow it and _certainly_ shouldn’t be kissing her back, but somehow she was.  Allison’s mouth was warm and sweet and tasted of champagne.  Maybe it was the alcohol.  Maybe it was the element of surprise.  Maybe it was the fact that she was just so damn lonely…

The kiss was short, but when they parted she found that her wrap had slipped from her hands unnoticed, her hands now on the soft curve of Allison’s hips.  Her eyes were wide in surprise, at her own actions more than anything, but Cameron just gave her a smile, bending to gather the discarded scrap of silk.  It was pressed into her hands and then Allison was striding away, hips swaying as she disappeared.

 


End file.
